A Tale of New Divas
by katieflamingo
Summary: The story begins with the March 31, 2008 edition of Raw with Stephanie's surprising debut as a certain WWE Champion's valet. How will other Divas and Superstars react? Will the new storylines bring Stephanie and Katie closer to their favorite superstars?


Disclaimer: i own only the plot and so far the characters Stephanie and Katie. everything else is not mine. do not replicate or use this fan fiction or my original characters without my permission.

Stephanie is really my best friend, and she was kind enough to be my creative editor. She inspired this story. )

Please review, thank you. This is my first attempt at a Fan Fiction in nearly four years. In that time, I've grown a lot and learned a great deal about writing and the English language.

Stephanie's debut on Raw March 31, 2008

Monday Night Raw after Wrestle Mania XXIV

(I know its not the right city but this is my fiction, lol. : )

"I'm kinda nervous, Randy." Stephanie, the newest addition to the Raw roster, confessed.

"Stephanie, baby, don't worry. I've got it all under control" the confident WWE Champion Randy Orton reassured her as they stood back stage, just a few minutes before Stephanie was scheduled to make her Monday Night Raw debut.

"But what if I forget what I'm supposed to do" she questioned, becoming panicked. "But what if I mess up? What if I fall? Or what if I - " her frantic questioning was silenced by Randy's lips quickly being pressed to her trembling ones. She melted into the kiss as he wrapped a muscular arm around her small frame, pulling her closer. She raised herself up on her tip toes, lifting her seemingly small hands against his toned, shirt covered chest. He cupped her face with his free hand.

He pulled back slowly, lightly biting her bottom lip. She kept her eyes closed, trying to tell herself she was just day dreaming again. Her eye lids fluttered open, to reveal that she was really being held closely by Randy Orton.

He noticed the glazed over look in her eyes, and smirked. "Better?"

She blinked as her face became a little flustered. "Wow..." was all she could whisper in response.

A moment later she heard the crowd go wild, and suddenly knew she was going to make her debut in a matter of minutes.

He looked down to her beautiful face. "You ready, hun?" Randy asked breaking the momentary silence between them.

Stephanie laughed a little, "Does it matter?"

He chuckled, kissing her on the forehead. He backed out of the warm embrace just as his music began to play. Heading towards the stage, he grabbed a microphone and his WWE Championship belt, which he flipped onto his shoulder. He turned and winked at her before walking out onto the stage.

Randy Orton, the Legend Killer, walked out onto stage in the TD BankNorth Garden in Boston, Massachusetts. Pausing, he stood on the stage wearing his latest 'Legend Killer' shirt, a pair of jeans that fit tightly to his extremely muscled thighs, and of course his WWE Championship belt over his shoulder.

"Cut the music!" He spoke loudly into the microphone as he impatiently waited for the music to stop.

As soon as the music stopped, he took a breath and spoke, "Tonight is an important night in the Orton Era." he paused "Last night, not only did I successfully defend my WWE Championship, I showed the world what I already knew, that I'm the best, and no one can beat me. Especially Cena and Triple H." He smirked. "And tonight the woman behind the man, will now be known as the woman beside the greatest champion in WWE history. Come on out Stephanie!" he finished smiling wildly.

The crowd was in an uproar of confusion, as was Jerry 'the King' Lawler and his broadcast partner Jim Ross. Everyone fell silent as Randy turned back, holding out his hand to this beautiful new diva. Stephanie took his hand with a blinding smile. She wore a beautiful, short tight fitting dress, which showed a bit of cleavage, as well as showing off her curves.

He gently pulled her near him, looking down at her while wrapping his strong arms around her thin body. Still smiling, Stephanie softly placed her smooth hands on each side of his jaw. Gazing into her eyes, Randy lent down and placed his lips sweetly onto hers. Holding his jaw tighter, she delicately pulled his head lower towards her to deepen the kiss. He innocently bit her bottom lip again as they parted.

Both beaming, they started to turn and walk back stage. They were surprised by the Glamazon Beth Phoenix and Melina darting out and jumping Stephanie. Randy tried to help by peeling off the first attacking diva he could grab, who happened to be Melina. He struggled to restrain her, unknowingly leaving Stephanie to fight off the Glamazon herself.

JR and the King went on about how unfair the fight was between Stephanie, the stunning new, inexperienced diva and the viciously ruthless Women's Champion, Beth Phoenix. After hitting Stephanie a few times, leaving her dazed. Beth roughly grabbed Stephanie's beautiful blonde hair and began to drag her down the ramp, kicking and screaming.

By now Randy had broken free from Melina's tight grasp on his ankles. Running to help Stephanie, he failed to notice Melina had gotten up, until he heard a scream and looked back to see Melina flying through the air towards him. Just as his mind processed what was happening, she crashed down onto him.

Mean while, Beth had pulled Stephanie into the center of the ring and was now circling the cowering rookie diva, as if stalking her prey. Suddenly, the sound of cheers filled the air and everyone saw another new Katie, Stephanie's best friend, and also another new Raw Diva. She sprinted towards the ring, wearing a long, low cutting tank top that nearly covered the short, denim skirt she had on. As she ran, she mentally thanked herself for wearing a cute pair of flats were much easier to run in than the five inch heels she brought to the arena.

She slid into the ring, as Stephanie took advantage of the distraction and scurried to the ring post. Katie now stood nose to nose with Beth, in a heated stare down. The two muscular, brute Divas glared at each other, arguing and spitting out insults. The tension could be felt by everyone in the building. Beth, had had enough. She punched Katie in the face, causing her to become a bit wobbly on her feet . Once regaining her balance, Katie returned the punch, only more forcefully. Beth staggered back. The continued to trade blows, until Katie finally gained the upper hand, landing multiple shots to the Glamazon's jaw. She fell to the mat, holding her jaw and backing away.

Katie slid out of the ring on the nearest side, which happened to be where J.R. and King were announcing. She quickly winked and blew them a kiss, as she ran to the corner where Stephanie was. She pulled her best friend out of the ring, lifting Stephanie into her arms, cradling her. Randy, finally free from the now fleeing Melina, hurriedly walked up to the beautiful pair of divas.

Katie turned to see a very concerned looking Randy. "Yo, beefcake, wanna carry your love muffin?" she asked with a smile.

He chuckled at her words. He nodded in response, eagerly reaching out and lifting Stephanie effortlessly out of her best friend's caring arms. Once settled in Randy's arms, Stephanie smiled, wrapping her arms loosely around Randy's neck and looked up at his handsome face.

Randy and Katie turned their backs to the ring, laughing as they began to walk up the ramp. "So, not to bad for a rookie, eh?" Katie giggled, looking up at Randy. He chuckled at his friend of a few months, who waited anxiously for his opinion on her performance so far tonight.

"Not too bad, not to bad at all." Randy replied, much to Katie's delight. The trio passed through the curtains, to the back stage area. Katie told the couple she'd catch up with them at the girls' locker room.

Randy bent down a bit, preparing to let Stephanie down. He stopped upon hearing a small whimper from the gorgeous diva in his arms. He looked down at her.

"What, baby?" Randy questioned.

Stephanie looked up at him, with her big, deep blue eyes "Randy, will you please carry me back to my locker room?" she innocently begged.

He stood all the way back up, with Stephanie in his arms. He smirked at the look of pure bliss on her face. "Where to madam?" Randy asked chuckling.

"To the locker room!" she giggled.

"To the locker room it is, Princess!"

The pair proceeded down the corridor, saying 'hellos' to various Superstars and Divas as they passed. They arrived at the locker room. Taped on the door, was a sign that read: "Newbie Divas: Stephanie and Katie".

Stephanie unwrapped her arms from around Randy's neck. Reaching down, she grasped the door knob. Turning it, she pushed it open. The couple couldn't help but laugh at the sight that awaited them.

Inside the locker room was John Cena, carrying Katie. "Oh carry me, my knight in shinning armor!" Katie whined to John, obviously mocking Stephanie and Randy.

"Well are we a couple of comedians." Stephanie said sarcastically, trying to hide her amusement, hopping out of Randy's arms.

"Yup." John and Katie smiled. Stephanie rolled her eyes playfully, leaning against Randy.

"Anyways, we need to get ready for some later segments, and I'm sure you guys need to do the same." Stephanie said, changing the playful mood.

"Ughh! Thanks for reminding us, Debbie Downer." Katie sarcastically replied, flopping over in John's arms.

Stephanie gave Randy a kiss, while John lowered Katie out of his arms and onto her feet. They hugged and after making sure Stephanie and Randy were distracted, John quickly placed a peck on Katie's lips. A smile grew on her lips, while her eyes looked at him lustfully. John smirked, "We'll have time for them shenanigans later." Katie sighed, "Oh, okay."

Both men backed away from their respective women. After their "good byes" they left the locker room.

Stephanie and Katie got ready for the segments and the match scheduled for tonight.

Author's Notes: Please review. If you have any suggestions, I'd love to read them. If your ideas are used, you will be given the credit you deserve.

I have the ideas for Chapter 2 already, it just depends on how long it takes me to type it up. I'll probably post it April 1.

Thanks for reading, Katie. )


End file.
